psychusafandomcom-20200215-history
List of "I've Heard It Both Ways" Quotes
Shawn often says things incorrectly, and his response when corrected is usually, "I've heard it both ways" (or some variation of that). Throughout the series, a few other characters have also used the phrase. Season 1 Scary Sherry: Bianca's Toast Shawn: Now, what I'm going to need from you is an article of clothing; preferably an undergarment. Juliet: Don't you usually get that from the victim? Shawn: I've seen it both ways. Season 2 If You're So Smart, Then Why Are You Dead? Shawn: It's almost pronounced like "girdle" because of the omelette on the "o". Juliet: Pretty sure that's an umlaut. Shawn: I've heard it both ways. Shawn (and Gus) of the Dead Shawn: [reading a plaque] Queen... Nerfertitty? Juliet: Nefertiti. Shawn: I've heard it both ways. Season 3 Earth, Wind and... Wait for It Shawn: Gus, I plead the Third. Gus: The Third Amendment is "no soldier can live in your house against your will". You mean the Fifth. Shawn: Yeah, I've heard it both ways. Shawn: Why don't you just grab us a couple of these costumes and we'll get it over with. Manetti: They are uniforms. Shawn: I've heard it both ways. Truer Lies Shawn: But I'm about to do a double axel with a salchow and finish with a sweet little camel toe. Gus: You mean a camel spin. Shawn: I've heard it both ways. Season 4 Extradition: British Columbia Shawn: Hello Mr. Stakwell, can I call you Gibby? Mr. Stakwell: My name is Randolph. Shawn: I've heard it both ways. Bollywood Homicide Shawn: Gus, don't be Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Marzipan. Gus: It's Azkaban. Shawn: I've heard it both ways. High Top Fade-Out Shawn: I have to cover you, because cadavers don't use shirts from Abercrombie & Fletch. Gus: It's Abercrombie & Fitch, and I know you haven't heard it both ways. Let's Get Hairy Stewart: I'll pay you thrice. Shawn: I'm definitely not going to do it for half the money. Gus: Thrice is three times, Shawn. Shawn: I've heard it both ways. A Very Juliet Episode Shawn: Then I knocked him down. Gus: I thought Scott knocked him down. Shawn: I've heard it both ways. The Head, the Tail, the Whole Damn Episode William Tanner: Club of Seals have settled in the area. Shawn: I believe it's called a harem of seals. William Tanner: Ah! I've heard it both ways. Season 5 Feet Don't Kill Me Now Shawn: A ducket. Gus: A docket. Shawn: I've heard it... no, I haven't. Chivalry Is Not Dead... But Someone Is Gus: Can you tell us about Lane Tolkin? Clive: Can I? Meaning, do I have the neurological and verbal ability to do so? Gus: I'm sorry. Will you? Shawn: I've heard it both ways. Clive: Maybe on a farm you have. Shawn and Gus in Drag (Racing) while after Shawn argues with Lassiter, insisting that the name is pronounced Pagét Lassiter: Mr. Paget! Paget: It's pronounced Pagét. Lassiter: I've heard it both ways. Ferry Tale Shawn: Percy Dunn the lightning thief! Gus: It's Percy Jackson, Shawn. Shawn: I've heard it both ways. Season 7 No Trout About It Gus: Guess the crash killed him. Shawn: And a little bit of poison. Called WD40. Juliet: Compound 1080. Shawn: I've heard it both ways. Gus: You know you haven't. Shawn: You know what's even more tired than me saying "I've heard it both ways"? Gus: Me saying "No, you haven't"? Shawn: That's right. Gus: Agree to disagree. Psych: The Musical Shawn: Hello Eliza, my name is Shawn Spencer, this is my partner Gigi van Tranh. Gus: Van Trenh. Shawn: I've heard it both ways. Gus: You never even watched the show. Shawn: What show? Psych: The Musical includes a song called "I've Heard It Both Ways". See this page for the lyrics. Season 8 Shawn and Gus Truck Things Up Gus: It's 'sous'-chef, not 'shoe'. Shawn: Any chance I've heard that both ways? Gus: No. The Break-Up Shawn: Oh Gus, you are clearly not accounting for the possibility of the lost city of Atlanta. Gus: Atlantis. Shawn: Well, I've heard it both ways. Gus: And they are both wrong. Shawn: One of them was yours. Psych: The Movie Shawn: I don't mean to talk down to you but are you familiar with the expression "You gotta spend money to buy things"? Gus: That's not at all how it goes, and you haven't heard it both ways. Category:Lists Category:Recurring Category:Shawn Spencer